The Daywalker and the BoyWhoLived
by yujiesara
Summary: Ch.4 has some brief sexual themes. Dont like, dont read. violence, mature themes, sexual themes and possible slash. Wandering alone in an unfamiliar part of town on a dark night is never a good idea. Especially with dark creatures stalking you, out for bl
1. Prologue: The BoyWhoDied

**The Daywalker and the Boy-Who-Lived:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Blade nor do I own the characters. No money is being earned, so please don't sue me.

This is my first crossover fic. Hope you like, review and tell me and I will continue. Sorry it took me so long to update, hopefully this one will be better.

**Summary:** Wandering alone in an unfamiliar part of town on a dark night is never a good idea. Especially with dark creatures stalking you, out for blood. Unfortunately, Harry learns this the hard way.

**Warning:** This story will contain violence, mature themes, sexual themes and possible slash.

I know I haven't updated for like ever on my other stories! I'm soooooo sorry! Forgive me! (Cries piteously) ;( I promise to update soon.

Read, Review. Tell me what you think. I don't like flames; however, I don't control you. If I did, I'd have a whole army of minions and I'd control all the wondrous minds that bring to us such things as movies and fiction! Just, constructive criticism please! If you like this and I get enough reviews, I'll continue this story. If not, maybe I'll do it just to spite you! ;)

**Prologue:**

It was one of those chilly nights, like all dark, freakishly creepy nights in places unknown usually are. The young boy shivered violently, that feeling was back. You know the one, chills creeping up and down your back, as though some dark storybook monster is about topounce on you and suck your soul out! He _knew_ someone was following him. He just could never see who it was. He couldn't even catch the freak out of the corner of his eye.

Why had he not listened? He _had_ been warned about this sort of thing. Of _course_ he had! His mother was that sort. She was always worrying about things like mugging and robberies and murders. _Especially the last few weeks, ever since that string of deaths here in London had popped up. Men, women, even children, popping up all over the place, dying from unknown reasons and their bodies ending up missing from the morgues. Gah, talk about crazy. _

Everyone was worried, a curfew was issued in London and the out skirting villages and towns, no one allowed without an escort passed dark and _everyone_ was to be inside at ten o'clock. People were panicked, but not him! No sir! He wasn't scared; at least not until now.

The shadows crept up on him…someone was there. Right next to him! _Oh Lord, why hadn't he listened? Why?_ His breathing sped up, dizzy with fear and panting for breath, he began to run. Faster and faster, he pumped his legs to their full extent. Footsteps pounded behind him, louder and louder and louder…they echoed all around him. Cruel, harsh cackling laughter sounded around him, reaching his ears, while sobbing breaths passed through his gaping mouth. Closer…closer, _they were almost upon him_!

Strong, cruel hands reached out for him and gripped him in an awful hold. He screamed, for help, for mercy!

_Oh Ghawd, Oh Ghawd._ He prayed to a God he wasn't sure he even believed in. _I don't want to die .Not like this, mom will freak. It'll be like Dad all over again. She won't be able to survive that again. Please God. I don't want to die! Please!_

His screams choked off abruptly. A gurgling noise escaped his mouth as sharp teeth pierced his throat. The boy could feel his life leave him and prayed for someone, something so just let it end. It hurt so badly, oh so badly. Blackness came upon him…he let go. Thump. Thump…Thump…Thum…Thu...Th…u...mp…

He didn't live long enough to see the large black man stake the horrid beast of nightmares through his ribcage into a place where no human heart beat. He didn't see his murderer fall into ashes or see the look on the dark man's face as his own body was lit with with-like fire or see his own ashes float on a cool breeze. No, he didn't see any of this, because he was dead; mercifully spared a life of eternally hunting for life's blood.


	2. Ch1 Harry's Dark Knight

_AN: I want to thank tessa3, angel and Coconut for their wonderful reviews. I hope you like this chapter, you three, cuz I'm dedicating it to you both! _

Also, I don't own Harry Potter or Blade; they belong to a greater being than I.

Enjoy. Read, Review. Give me your thoughts. I don't like flames; however, I don't control you. If I did, I'd have a whole army of minions and I'd control all the wondrous minds that bring to us such things as movies and fiction! Just, constructive criticism please! If you like this and I get enough reviews, I'll continue this story. If not, maybe I'll do it just to spite you! ;)

I am also looking for a BETA. If anyone would like to volunteer e-mail me, k?

This is set in Harry's Sixth year. It ignores Sirius and Dumbledore's deaths as well. It may have more plot devices added in from his first few Hogwarts years that aren't in canon, too.

**Chapter 2:**

**Harry's Dark Knight**

The rain that had fallen around for hours finally stopped, just as quickly as it began. Harry sighed through his half-frozen blue lips, walking down the sopping wet sidewalk just outside the candy store. He was so mad tonight, but whatever the 'Demons' wanted, the 'Demons' got. Notice the capital D, anyone?

Vernon the _Grotesque_ had sent him out on an errand _alone_, due to the bizarre murders that had taken place all over London and had spread quite quickly to the surrounding areas. A few had even been reported in Surrey; which gets me back to my point…the _errand._ Dudley wanted sweets; Vernon didn't want to drive to the store, so the Boy got the privilege of getting to go! Yay, so fun! Yeah…right.

Harry stopped abruptly, he had the feeling someone or something was following him; the hairs standing straight up from the back of his neck proved that thought. Gods! He couldn't handle anymore stress right now, not after all the hell from last year at Hogwarts. He was stretched thin.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Crash! _

The sounds of a dumpster slamming into the side of a building resounded on the frozen wind.

Harry flinched and quickened his steps, almost running back down the sidewalk. No way was he going to end up food for whatever monster was out there! The dementors were bad enough last summer.

"Hey there pretty boy, watcha doing out here all alone…defenseless?"

Harry halted his steps; he turned towards the deep voice. A man stood in the alley next to a run-down old apartment building. He looked young, maybe mid-twenties, but somehow said pretty boy knew he was much older.

The man was handsome, very handsome. He had spiky blond hair and slightly slanted sapphire eyes that seemed to root Harry to the spot and search, not his brilliant emerald eyes, but his very soul.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" The Boy-Who-Lived demanded.

"Who am I, Lovely one? I am your damnation and your salvation. _I_ am the one who can save you from all things mortal; the greed, the sicknesses, the _Death_. I can give you everything your soul cries out for and more! I can give you…_revenge_." The man whispered this to the boy almost as though the words were a caress.

Harry backed up a step in disgust and not a little fright. This guys was a creep; no way did he think that Harry would give in, did he? He stepped back a few more steps. The next thing he knew, there was a sharp flash of pain in his back and skull before he slammed into the ground; on the other side of the alley.

Jeshua had moved so fast that he was just a blur before Harry's eyes_. This man wasn't human_. Jeshua grinned, showing his teeth, all of his teeth. That thought confirmed the boy's suspicions. _Vampire! What the he$ is a vampire doing here, in Surrey?_

"My name, though, my pretty one, is Jeshua." The man smirked at the prone boy, said boy stumbled back to his feet, and made a motion with his right hand. From the shadows came six or seven more men, these guys looked MEAN. All of them had scars of some sort all over their bodies. They also had big, tough-looking weapons strapped all over their bodies.

Harry cursed the fact that the Dursleys had locked away his wand. Now, thanks to them, he was probably going to end up someone's meal. After that, he'd become someone's undead little bit! _Great, what a life!_

One of Jeshua's men, a tall guy with a missing eye, ran towards Harry and slammed him back into the wall. Harry saw stars and slid into a state of half-conscious thought. He felt the demon's fangs against his neck and whimpered lowly, causing the vampires to laugh at his pain and fear.

Time slid by him in rapid succession, he heard the cries of the demon's and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. The smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils and the sound of dust drifted by on the wind, surrounded him. Screams echoed all around…he knew no more.

BLADEBLADEBLADEBLADEBLADEBLADEBLADEBLADEBLADEBLADEBLA

Blade glared at the vampire bastards that had surrounded the unconscious boy. He had hunted this un-dead group for about a month, always one step behind, before he tracked them to this stupid little town.

Grunting with effort, he raised his sword above his head and decapitated the vampire holding the kid. The black haired wisp of a boy slid to the ground, and lay there in a pose reminiscent of death. Blade lifted the slight boy in his arms, and with one final sneer at the moronic fiends, left to find the old man, Whistler; the man who was like a father to the vampire hunter.

"Damn vampires; wasn't even worth the hunt."

With that, the Daywalker faded into the raining shadows; the water washing away the remnants of the tussle. _Stupid vampires_.

**So sorry about the cliffie; did Harry get bitten or not?**

Well? How was that? I know, I know…it was short, eh? Forgive me? Anyway, thanks again to all who have reviewed my first chapter.

**Tessa3:** Thank you! Of course I'll keep updating! I don't know, however, how soon I'll get the next chapter up, though. Work and school are both taking up most of my time. Thanks again!

**Coconut: **I know, I meant it to be at first with Harry as the boy, but I wanted a longer story. Thanks for the review; I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks!

**Angel:** I'm glad you enjoyed it, so far at least. I hope it continues to satisfy, even if the chapters are a little short! LOL! Peace out!

Jeshua is actually a biblical name for 'Savior' or 'deliverer'. Ironic, isn't it? Jeshua, in the past was actually alive around the time of Jesus. He was a healer and a follower of Christ. However, one of his patients turned out to be his eternal damnation, a vampire. Jeshua never could get rid of the idea that he was another God-given savior like his Christ. He just wanted to give Harry a taste of his own Hell.


	3. Unpathed Waters and Undreamed Shores

AN: I owe this chapter to my awesome BETA, Dorn; who without, I would be hopelessly lost and confused. ;)

Thanks sooo much Dorn (claps hands) I owe you!

Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read, Review, and Flame if you like.

**Chapter Three:**

**Unpathed Water and Undreamed Shores**

"He was lucky."

"Oh?"

The older man raised one white brow, "If you hadn't shown up, he'd be dead… or worse."

"Hmmmm…What do you want to do with him, Old Man?" The Daywalker began to clean up the space around him, putting weapons into specific places and sheathing an ancient looking sword he'd been cleaning.

"We can't send him back home. Those vampire bastards want the kid dead, you know that, Blade. They'll find him."

"So says your contact. We don't know for sure that he's the one they want."

The white-haired man sighed, "Blade, he's got the mark on his back; he also has the damn 'mark of the lighting' crap on his freaking forehead! You know he's the one." He stared the big man down, the kid was important to the future.

"Fine, he stays until we have proof that he's not some god-born whatever that the vampires seem to think he is. Then, he goes home and we never see him again, alright Old Man?" The vampire hunter leaned against a computer desk and crossed his arms, stubbornly.

The Old Man couldn't afford to get attached to the runt; the kid would only get him killed. Besides, it wasn't as if the kid was this prophesized savior for vampire kind, or anything. It was foolish to believe in prophecies, especially vampire prophecies.

Little did he know that a mere few miles or so away, vampires were also discussing the prophecy and the boy.

HPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPBH

Miles away in a London business building two very stupid vampires were going at it. You'd never guess they were related by listening to them, but vampires aren't exactly the most intelligent beings, are they?

Any way, you'd never guess this business to be run by vampires; after all, vampires aren't usually toymakers…are they?

It was a very big building filled with toys and workers and sometimes even children going on a school trip. There were hundreds of rooms; all of them were pretty big. Some, in the most bottom levels, held the most amazing toys.

These toys looked very life like, if someone were to say the dead looked alive, that is. Doll like, even. No one would suspect a toy workshop to be hiding an underground child blood factory.

However, that is not why we are visiting this specific factory; we are because in a lower level room, those aforementioned vampires were still going at it. Very, very, stupid beings.

"Rewet, the boy MUST be found! That half-breed freak can't keep that kid! We need him!" This was ground out of the mouth of a slender blond woman. She usually looked delicate… when she wasn't snarling like some hell-beast.

A tall dirty-blond haired man groaned in his own eternal agony, this stupid bint of a sister just couldn't take a hint, could she? Why was he cursed to spend eternity with her? He'd rather take a walk in a sunny park than be near her!

"We'll find him, Turryana, you know that. The Death-Munches or whatever the frick they're called, will find the brat! Voldefart will get his Boy-Who-Lived and the vampire nations will get eternal salvation while mankind falls to their feet in fear of us. Now quit bitching and get back to whatever it is you do." He said this with a malicious sneer on his face, ruining his handsome looks with ease.

Turryana stomped up to her brother and screeched in his face, "The prophecy must be fulfilled you jack ass! 'The one who is marked with Death's chosen sign and the Lightning God's promise, shall bring to this earth, eternal darkness; and to mankind's domains blood shall rain from the Heavens,' Remember? 'Blood shall rain from Heaven?' Remember you dumb ass?"

She curled her fists into claws and with a mighty lunge; her brother flew into the wall with a resounding CRASH!

Rewet snarled at her, his fangs as sharp as a needle. With impossible speed he rammed his strong, muscled body into hers and…her mouth met his with a hatred fed kiss.

He brutalized her mouth, plunging his tongue inside. Pulling her to him a messed-up parody of some romantic entanglement, he growled with lust and need.

You can imagine what came next.

Outside the door, a human guard walked by. He raised a brow and shuddered at the sounds leaking through the very thick walls and door. 'Nasty little freaks!'

He would never speak this aloud, he had a family at home, after all; he wanted his wife and kids to remain human. Not a good thing for a marriage to be bitten by his wife during sex or anything. Don't think there are any psychiatrists for that sort of thing!

With a final shudder, the guard walked by to finish his last looks around before going home to his family. He really regretted having found them going at it that one time. Now he knew a lot more than he ever wanted to about the mystical crap.

Waaayyyy too much!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

In an abandoned warehouse, just a few feet away from where Blade and Whistler were discussing plans, an emerald-eyed boy opened his eyes. He clutched his hands to his scarred forehead and opened his mouth in silent parody of a scream of agony. Voldemort had sided with vampires!

**"To unpathed waters, undreamed shores." --- W.Shakespeare (The Winter's Tale**) 


	4. Dreams and Kisses

**

* * *

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long, but, you know…things happened. Anyhoo! Here is the long awaited for next chapter! Enjoy!**

**There is some shonen ai/slash stuff in this chapter, so if you don't like, don't read!**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

****

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Dreams and Kisses**

* * *

Sirius Black groaned in absolute agony; these long meetings were killing his butt! He had been sitting in this bright orange chair, stiff as heck, for six bleeding hours! Why couldn't this dang Order just finish their business in a more fashionable way? You know _anything_ that doesn't involve yelling, screaming, beating each other over the head with chairs?

_Actually…that last thought sounded pretty good…hmmmm…_

_Dang it, we should be out looking for Harry, not thinking about mass murder! He could be in pain or hurt or something! I knew we shouldn't have trusted that **Snivellus **to look for him. Heck, he's probably hurting him right now! Or taking him to Voldemort!_

_Moody was getting anxious_, Sirius could tell. His eye was rolling around like mad! _The man was about to break!_

Little did Sirius know just how right he was.

"Alrigh' everyone! Shut yer fricken' yaps before I curse ye! We have more important things to worry about!" Moody growled in annoyance. His fake eye was whirling around the room like crazy, glaring this way and that, while his heavily scarred face scrunched up in an expression of supreme disgust and dislike.

His wand was up and out pointed at the air, but it was obvious if anyone made one wrong move they'd be cursed…painfully and probably fatally. Moody had had enough of their bullpucking nonsense, they had a potential savior to find and some big bads to murder…er, _defeat_! Yeah, _defeat_!

"Alrigh', we have a boy to find, I believe…now Albus, don' give that bull about your precious Snape lookin' for that boy!" he interrupted himself at the look on Dumbledore's face, "You know I don' trust him. Now we got to split into teams and each team will get a spot to look for the boy in, each spot will be several miles to several hundred miles in diameter!"

The meeting went on and plans for future battles were hashed and thrown out, but, eventually an idea was found for each problem or _potential_ problem.

As Moody likes to say, 'Constant Vigilance!'

* * *

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

* * *

After waking up from his vision, Harry had swiftly fallen back to sleep, exhausted. Dreams replaced the usual nightmares and he had a pretty restful sleep.

* * *

_(Dreamscape)_

_Harry found himself lounged on the big and comfortable bed. He leaned up onto his hands and stood to look about the sprawling room. It was decorated pretty sparsely, dresser, book case…bed. But it had a huge skyscape window that dominated an entire wall; it was built on the eastern side of the building…perfect to watch the sunrise. Romantic._

_A breeze filtered throughout the room, ch__illing Harry as it ran its ghostly fingers throughout his body. The dark haired young man looked down upon himself, he was wearing very strange clothing, yet he wasn't embarrassed…almost as though it was normal for him._

_He had on long, wide legged, but thin pants, tied loosely around his waist. He also was wearing a long shirt with a v-cut front. This went down to his knees, but had long v-shaped slits all the way up his sides to about the height of his belly-button. This was tied around his waist with a thin leather cord that was slung off one hip. All of it was in black Egyptian cotton._

_He ignored this and instead went to the window, it was open and it led to a balcony of sorts, he leaned against the wall and looked out. Harry sighed as he took a deep breath of the flower heavy scent of the wind._

_He sighed again and went to lie back on the bed. It was a low leveled bed, but big, with Egyptian cotton sheets and a thick lack comforter. It was so comfortable Harry found himself dozing off._

_He felt a gentle pressure of lips on his abdomen, strong hands began moving up his side. He sighed, content for the moment to bask in the feeling. He opened his eyes when he felt strong thighs straddle his slender waist. A large, strong body leaned its weight gently on to him. He looked up into a strong, dark face. _Handsome.

_Dark eyes gazed into his, and strong lips touched met full, delicate ones in a kiss of hungry passion. Lips met, tongues tangled and harsh panting breaths escaped Harry's body as the passion mounted and his breath was stolen._

_This continued on, for what seemed to Harry as forever, before he felt a gentle tugging on his mind and he began drifting._

* * *

_(End Dreamscape)_

* * *

The boy on the bed was groaning, in what seemed to Blade to be fear; he and Whistler had gone in to check on him and to wake him up.

Blade exchanged a glance with the Old Man, the boy was waking up.

He narrowed his eyes when the old fart gave him a look. Whistler had won their argument from earlier, the kid would get to stay…for a little while at least.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around himself; he swore he was dreaming still. The man from his dream was standing right in front of him!

* * *

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

* * *

Miles away, Voldemort grinned, the vampires had finallybowed to him…now he had _almost_ everything. The only thing he needed was his very own Boy-Who-lived. That boy would be his Second, his lover…once he broke him of course. A laugh broke free from his chest…oh yes, everything was perfect!

* * *

Wormtail cringed in fear and disgust at his master's laughter as he leaned against the wall outside Voldemort's chamber. Everything was getting complicated. The boy had saved him; he owed him a Life Debt.

Now, all he had to do was figure out a way to save him. This was going to be hard.

* * *

To Be Continued…

(Everything's getting complicated alright. Who will get the Boy-Who-lived? Will Blade get to keep him? And where is Snape? What will Wormtail do to save Harry?

Read to find out more next time.

We'll get to see if our Harry is found and just what is Snape doing to find our resident Hero?)

Hope you enjoyed! Read and review please!


	5. When The Going Gets Tough

**Chapter Five:**

**When The Going Gets Tough…**

**Interlude: In another part of the world, a desperate man searches for information**

**

* * *

**

* * *

It was a very cold afternoon, one could see their breath if they were to walk outside their warm houses. No one, however, was that stupid to do such a thing. Or so the residents of the sleepy little forest-side village were wont to believe.

Little did they know that one man **_was_** that stupid…or maybe, he was just desperate?

* * *

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

* * *

A tall, dark haired man trudged his way along the cobbled streets of Lidderspell. His long black cloak hanging drenched, around his skinny body as he journeyed onward. The sun shone brightly even though the rain poured heavily around him. The dark man walked determined through the storm, his walking staff held firmly in his hand.

This man was never noticed, everyone was inside their homes staying warm, and he preferred it that way. No one would ask questions. No one would know or care that he had come through, on his way to quite possibly find help to save their miserable little lives.

**No one would care.**

The man stopped at the end of the street and looked up. A tall, dark mountain stood like a beacon in front of him, beckoning him onward even as it screamed at him to go away.

That mountain was the man's destination.

That mountain could possibly hold the key to salvation.

This mountain was the hiding-slash-training place of a group of people called Slayers. They did as their name suggested; they would slay any dark creatures that harmed humankind…**_any dark creatures._**

****

Even humans themselves.

Hell, even innocent humans.

They might be able to held wizard kind defeat Voldemort and find the-boy-who-lived.

* * *

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

* * *

Severus Snape, former-Death-Eater-turned-Spy, coughed harshly. He was cold, wet, and absolutely exhausted. His potion-stained hands grasped his walking staff tightly, trying to conserve as much body heat as possible.

He hadn't eaten in days.

His was a simple mission; find someone to help search for Potter.

Except it wasn't simple, no one wanted to help for fear of Voldemort. No one wanted to die.

Cowards, his mind sneered.

But Dumbledore was fast putting him onto a path that he couldn't jump off of. The man was getting old.

Severus grunted, glared at the offending tree branch that had dared to be in his way, moved to his left a bit and began his trek through the thick mud again. Slurping sounds rising up as his boots sunk more and more deeply into the mire.

_Slayers were more trouble dealing with, than they were worth. So they killed dark creatures practically everyday, but they also murdered innocents._

He coughed again, this time longer. He wheezed as he struggled to draw in air, his chest hurt. His whole body ached.

He couldn't afford to get ill. The damn Order couldn't afford him getting ill. Hell, even **Potter** couldn't afford him getting ill. He hated getting sick. It made him weak and he couldn't afford to get weak.

Maybe he should get ill just to spite the little bastard!

Severus sneered at the thought, 'Why give the litter idiot more to be happy about?'

Thunder rumbled above his head, threatening him, it seemed. Sheets of rain poured over him, the winds began to pick up again.

He would have to hurry. He had to reach the Slayer group before night fell around him. He was just glad the sun was still shining even though it was storming out.

He was very glad.

After all, who knows what creatures were out there in these parts of the world?

* * *

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

* * *

I know many complained about this chapter the last time I had posted it, complaining that they couldn't UNDERSTAND it.

I have no idea why it was confusing, since it is blatantly obvious that Severus is searching for the Slayers.

He just doesn't know that the help he is looking for is actually the people that want the Boy Savior dead. He will find out soon enough though.

Any way, I hope this chapter doesn't confuse you and that you enjoyed it!

Give me a review and tell me what you think!

Adios,

Yujiesara


	6. That Which Isn’t Always Seen

I seem to have a hard time updating! LOL!

Anyway, this is the new chapter. Please review if there are any problems with it. I don't have a Beta right now.

Thank you everybody who has read and enjoyed this story, you guy and gals are a writer's world. You are needed!

Let us, the Children of the Night,

Put off the cloak that hides the scar!

Let us be Children of the Light,

And tell the ages what we are!

**Chapter Six:**

**That Which Isn't Always Seen**

**One Week Before Harry's Attack and During Severus' Trek To the Hunters:**

It was in the dark cramped corridors of the unused military base that a small rodent scampered. The small nose twitched, here and there, dank and musty smells tickling its sensitive nose.

It ran through the cluttered hallway, dodging fallen or broken objects the old inhabitants had neglected to bring when they had deserted it. Little to no light was seen here, in the darkest heart of the place. The rodent turned the corner to its left, its tinny heart pounding a staccato of terror.

No sounds, save the echo of its light feet were heard, its eyes took in everything.

The rodent paused, its eyes widened in its face.

"Finally, Wormtail, you've arrived."

In the rodent's place, a quivering man appeared.

His balding head shone with sweat and his nose twitched in his face.

Wormtail took in a breath. "Qantas, I…I've brought what you requested." The rotund man produced a small package out of supposed thing air. It was wrapped in a thick black fabric.

"Good. Now we can begin…" He took the package and walked into a room, light spilled into the corridor. Crazy shapes twisted out in the black, something BIG was going to happen there tonight.

Behind Qantas back, the rat-like man heaved a sigh of pure relief, glad to have finally done something right since everything had begun almost 17 years ago.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**The Day After Harry's Attack, and Six Days After Severus and Wormtail:**

Harry stared at his feet, his temples pounded. He sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time and turned to the dark man he had seen in his dreams.

"I…are you absolutely sure I'm going to be the one to…to…DESTROY everything?"

His voice pleaded for something, a hope that maybe it was all a cruel joke they were playing. Just something.

Whistler winced,"Kid, we ain't sure of nothing. Hell, some of the prophecy was destroyed, no one knows if what it DOES say is real. It could be something completely opposite. We just know the vampires want you and the Hunters want to kill you. You're not safe anywhere but here until everything is sorted out."

When Harry had first woken up, he had blushed furiously at the sight of the man he now knew as Blade. Hell, he was still constantly blushing at the man whenever he caught his eye or was caught staring too long or something.

Harry was confused at his dream, but focused more on this damnable PROPHECY.

He didn't want anyone else to hurt because of him. His parents died because of him and his friends were in constant danger and…and…SIRIUS was dead!

Harry winced at that last and closed his eyes to prevent the tears from escaping. He couldn't afford to be weak right now. He couldn't!

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Blade watched the boy as he and Whistler left to give him time to think. Whistler had gotten the thought into his head that the boy was going to stay with them no matter what the fuck Blade thought about it, so after he had woken up and they exchanged what info needed to be told, Whistler had given the boy one of the spare rooms to stay in.

The half-breed scowled, shook his dark head, and continued sharpening his weapons.

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB**

Whistler shook his wild mass of hair, sighed and prayed for some sort of relief.

"Blade, you are going to have Hell saving that boy from the Darkness. We are going to need all the help we can get. Let's just hope it comes in time."

I hope you have enjoyed this new installment of my Blade/Harry Potter Series.

**Check in next time for some answers to those questions that you've been asking:**

Just exactly WHO are the mysterious and DANGEROUS Slayers?

What is Wormtail doing? Is he being Played by the Bad-Guys?

What does Voldie Moldie think is going to happen? What does he WANT to happen?

Does Sev make it to the Slayer's Lair? Are they REALLY dark and scary or are they being framed?

And who IS Qantas? A weird guy with a death wish? Voldie's Spy?

**I guess you'll just have to find out!**

Insert sarcasm here

now, we may know he's not, but Harry hasn't been told quite yet


End file.
